I hate you, but i love you
by CapseIR
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que siente realmente Ichigo hacía Rukia? Ni el mismo lo sabe, esa Shinigami es su gran confusión.


_**Esta es la primera historia de Bleach que escribo, Además de ser nueva en FanFiction. Ustedes juzgan mi manera de escribir. Así por favor... **_

**Ojala y les agrade mi manera de escribir.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen —aún— Son propiedad de Tite-sama._**

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba comenzando bastante bien para Kurosaki Ichigo (algo extremadamente extraño) hasta que una vocecita fingida comenzó a aturdir sus oídos, que a pesar de oírse a lo lejos, él lo escuchaba demasiado cerca — Preferiría estar escuchando hollows que a Rukia con su estúpida voz — bufó molesto el Kurosaki. Mantenía ese rostro desinteresado hasta que Rukia se acercó a él y le saludó.

— Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun — dijo dirigiéndose al lugar del peli naranja

— Vienes a fastidiar tan temprano — habló Kurosaki

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aunque era normal que él se comportara así, se dirigió cautelosamente y le miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar el extraño comportamiento del peli naranja.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero esta vez no fue con odio como acostumbraban verse al tener cualquier discusión, ahora fue una mirada completamente distinta, se veían como si pudieran ver a través del otro, una mirada demasiado intensa, profunda, llena de...

Al no poder mantener el contacto visual bajó la mirada de inmediato, además de querer ocultar el ligero sonrojo que apareció sobre sus bronceadas mejillas. No sabía que era lo que ella pretendía, esa extraña mirada le causo un revoltijo en el estómago ¿Porqué se sentía así? Salió de sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como una pequeña mano se posaba sobre su anaranjado cabello, tratando de atraer su atención.

Revolvió un poco su cabello, hasta que le volvió a encontrarse con esa profunda mirada. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Era como estar mimando a un niño pequeño.

¿Se estaba riendo de él? Separó la mano de ella, pero fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó, que terminó empujando el pequeño cuerpo de ella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como iba callendo poco a poco al suelo. De repente los cerró para esperar el golpe que iba a llevarse después de caer. Pero no fue como ella lo esperó, sintió como una mano masculina se pasaba por su delgada cintura y la aprisionaba con fuerza, evitando con esto, que cayera al suelo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con un par de luceros color avellana, que la miraban fijamente.

— Lo siento, ¿estás bien, Rukia? — preguntó el peli naranja manteniendo el contacto visual con ella y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa

— I-Idiota — reprochó la morena

Se zafó del agarre como pudo y salió corriendo fuera de la clase, ignorando por completo la presencia de su sensei, Urahara. Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sólo sintió el pasto debajo de sus rodillas al dejarse caer libremente sobre el. No podía pensar muy bien, los nervios le bloquearon los sentidos por completo, ahora no era capaz de comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podía comprender las acciones del peli naranja sobre ella, NADA.

Comenzó la clase y Rukia aún no volvía, nadie prestaba atención a su ausencia, sólo una sola persona estaba preocupada por ello, Ichigo. El cual no prestaba atención al llamado de nadie.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Kuchiki? — preguntó Yoruichi, la sensei morena de grandes proporciones — Kurosaki, ¿Sabes algo? — preguntó

— Eh... Pues salió desde la primera clase... — contestó algo nervioso — Y fue por mi culpa — bajó la mirada

— Ya veo, entonces, ya que tu eres el responsable ve a buscarla, onegai — ordenó la mujer guiñándole un ojo

\- H-Hai - bufón

Salió de la clase y comenzó con su búsqueda, sin encontrar respuesta por parte de nadie y nada, siguió. Recorrió todo el lugar hasta que decidió buscarle fuera ¡BINGO! Ahí estaba ella, justo fuera, de rodillas sobre el suelo, y al parecer no tenía conciencia alguna de que estaba pasando. Se acercó a ella con la más sigileza posible, hasta alcanzar a posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, giró su cabeza lentamente sólo para encontrarse con — ¡ICHIGO! — gimió mientras intentaba liberar el agarre en su hombro.

— Rukia, me ordenaron llevarte dentro, todos están muy preocupados por ti ahí dentro, así que vamos

— ¡Aléjate de mí! No me toques — gritó levantándose del suelo para encararlo

Bufó, para después dirigir una de sus manos al cuello de ella y aprisionarlo con una débil fuerza.

— Ichi... — sus palabras se cortaron al instante

— ¡Te odio, Rukia! — gruñó

Dirigió sus pequeñas manos a la muñeca de Ichigo, tratando de soltar el agarre, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para él. Se estremeció al sentir la boca de él, estrellarse contra la suya 'Me está besando' pensó mientras respondía al contacto en sus bocas.

Introdujo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo en la boca de Rukia, haciéndola gemir y gruñir un poco. Comenzó una energética batalla en sus bocas, mientras soltaba delicadamente el agarre en su cuello. Se separó un poco, lo que su cuerpo le permitió para cambiar la posición de su rostro. Pasó sus masculinas manos en cada extremo de la cabeza de la pelinegra y apoyó sus pulgares por debajo de sus grandes ojos.

Apretó sus ojos lo más que pudo, sintiendo como el beso ganaba más entusiasmo a cada instante, pero obviamente no podía dejarse dominar en la batalla, retuvo la lengua de Ichigo y comenzó a juguetear con ella, ganándose con ello un gruñido por parte de él.

Abrió un poco sus ojos para encontrarse con una Rukia altamente sonrojada, con el cabello algo revuelto, y unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose en sus apretados ojos. Subió sus pulgares hasta los extremos de los ojos de la pelinegra para limpiar esas brillantes gotas que intentaban salir. Siguió deleitándose con la suavidad de sus labios, la calidez del beso que se hacía más intenso a cada segundo y eso si, disfrutar de besar a la chica que ``odiaba´´.

Colocó sus manos sobre los pectorales del chico, sujetando con fuerza la ropa de él.

Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella para emparejarla a él, sintiendo como ella instintivamente, con sus piernas rodeaba su cintura y pasaba sus manos por su cuello. Dejó un poco el dulce jugueteo entre sus lenguas y separó sus labios, no sin antes darle una delicada mordida a su labio inferior. Pegó su frente a la de ella, mientras su respiración se recuperaba.

— Eso fue...

— C-Creí que me o-odiabas — se mofó la pelinegra

— Cállate, enana — musitó mientras dejaba finos besos sobre sus labios

En cuanto su respiración se normalizó, comenzó un nuevo beso, uno más tranquilo que el primero, recibiendo respuesta de ella como siempre. A cada instante cambiaba la posición de su rostro, sólo para poder profundizar más el beso. Recibía con júbilo la lengua de ella, mientras movía la propia salvaje mente dentro de su pequeña cavidad, en ese momento perdió conciencia del espacio y del tiempo, no pensaba en nada, sólo actuaba como su cuerpo le pedía, como le pedía a gritos que librara una batalla entre sus bocas.

Era lindo, la manera en que se besaban hacía descubrir nuevos sentimientos y emociones a ambos, sensaciones que recorrían y llenaban sus cuerpos completamente, logrando que la ansiedad y la necesidad por estar con el otro se incrementara con una fuerza abrumadora. Ahora sólo pensaban en continuar con esa cálida y deliciosa batalla, sin encontrar otra manera en como expresar sus sentimientos al otro, decidieron hacerlo así, por medio de esto, por medio de algo que encantaba a los dos, que los volvía locos, eso que ansiaban sentir desde hace mucho.

Abrió su boca un poco, dejando libre el ascenso de la lengua de Rukia a la suya. Gruñó sonoramente al sentirla tan profunda, nunca pensó que esa enana le hiciera sentir eso, con sus antiguas novias había hecho lo mismo, pero ahora era distinto, ahora le resultaba delicioso y tímidamente acogedor, la lengua de ella le causaba emociones y sentimientos inexplicables.

Separó sus labios de los de él para sonreír de lado, mientras veía fijamente el rostro de Kurosaki, las mejillas algo rosadas y por supuesto, un brillo diferente en sus orbes avellana. Dirigió nuevamente sus labios a los de él, le besó con delicadeza, sintiendo una fuerza que la obligaba a seguir, pero se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, y separó sus labios de los de él.

— T-Tenemos que volver a clase, Ichigo — gimió al sentir los dientes de él aprisionando su labio inferior

— Sólo un poco más, Rukia, déjame disfrutar un poco más de tus labios — susurró, lamiéndole el labio — Déjame sentirlos de nuevo, déjame robarlos de nuevo

— Ichi... — no le permitió seguir hablando

No se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba Ichigo, o simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Sintió como el le robaba nuevamente un beso, al que ella no se pudo negar en responder, pero aún así ¿Cómo creerle? Primero le dice que la odia y después la besa sin pensarlo ¿Acaso era un juego? No pudo seguir pensando en ello, ya que Ichigo la separó y le miro fijamente.

— Te amo, Rukia — confesó

— Pero Ichi...

— Shhhhh — besó sus labios — No digas nada, se que me odias, yo también te odio, pero también te amo... Mí mente te odia, pero mi corazón te ama... ¿A quién debo obedecer?

— Tonto

— Lo sé

Finalizó con un beso en los labios y la posó levemente en el suelo.

— Te amo, enana

— Ichigo, yo... — se sonrojó — Yo también

Sonrió ampliamente, deleitándose con el rostro de la Kuchiki sonrojado, acomodó su uniforme y el de ella también. Inclusive acomodó el cabello de ella y rozó suavemente la piel de sus mejillas. No podría vivir sin tocar su piel de nuevo, esa tersa y sedosa piel blanca, debería de sentirse afortunado por tener a esa muchacha a su lado.

Se dejó acariciar por él, mientras no hubiera un exceso en sus caricias todo estaría bien. Sintió los labios de él posarse sobre su frente y después los dedos de él entrelazarse con los suyos.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno hasta aqui llega. Espero y la hayan leído. Y como mencione arriba, espero sus recomendaciones, sugerencias... todo.**_

**_Saludos._**

**_-Perla Abarai_**


End file.
